


if i fall

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dumb teens, im a baby!, non-canon, school au, they r baby!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ❝if i fall,oh, if ifallhe will catch me, and we'll hold ontight❞TIM WRIGHT is a scared teenage boy, who relies on his love for writing stories and music to get through being abandoned by his mother in a treament facility. he lives with several other boys his age in a small building. even among the emotionally troubled, he was crazy. he longs for just a normal, human connection, but he knows that won't happen.JAY MERRICK is a boy who left his old school, wanting a fresh start so nobody knew what he never truly was. he comes from a decent home, but the fear of how the world will see him has and will always override everything he knows.and both of these boys will find something they haven't felt in a while.understanding





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> [ a marble hornets highschool au. this will have the others in it, and no, there's no operator or spooky stuff. comfort/hurt, angst but mostly light.  
> will mention talk of mental illness, self harm, suicide (brief), ed mentions/restricting (brief), homophobia, transphobia, parental neglect/abuse, fighting, hospitalizations (mental/physical). i will add warings in the chapters they are mentioned! don't worry.  
> will also have brian x alex, and amy x jessica! i might add some characters in the comic when im more adjusted to their personalities]

high school was a weird thing get around,  
it feels like a neverending cycle  
and i can't seem to find a sense of peace

it all gets a lot.  
i can't help but be left out. i'm the one  
in the back, tapping my finger against the desk, zoning out, feeling  
my soul outside my body, and sometimes i even whisper for  
them to shut up. 

and of course, the kids think it's them, or worse, know it's to myself. 

and i don't even have a home to my name, and while all the other kids go home, i just...  
hop on a bus, my bag clutched to my chest, with the other kids who are allowed to leave the campus, and  
know we all go to the same shitface of a  
facility, where usually kids come and leave the grill as fast as hotcakes to me, and than there's me.  
i haven't been in a normal bed for years. i haven't slept in, or closed my door, or been able to stay out late. i never had the teenage or kid experience.  
some days, i feel like i'll never leave. 

mom dropped me off at age, what? 12?  
i haven't seen her since, and i haven't bothered to call anymore. it's been years, and i barely remember the last words she told me, but i do remember screaming, and crying, nearly breaking the phone. 

never used the damn thing since.


	2. ↳ unusual cases - chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> babies!!!!! my sonnies!   
> hehehehe im just excited. ..

school today. 

it's not uncommon, since it was a school for emotional support. he was to himself, his hat covering his face, and his head down. his hoodie was baggy, and unzipped to show a blank black shirt. he had a black bookbag that slouched off his shoulders with one strap. 

i spotted him in the halls, after the bell rang. he was just walking around like a chicken without his head, and he kept looking down at the paper in his hand, and back up. 

i looked at him, and i debated on helping him or not. i had my music blasting in my ears and i just decided to keep to myself. i was almost to my 11:45 until i felt a tap on my bookbag, and i yanked out a bud. 

it was the kid. 

"hey, uh," he said, unfolding his paper and looking back to the paper, than up at me.

"do you know where 210 is? sorry for startling you, i just was trying to get your attention for a bit."

"oh, uhm. yea, sorry." 

he was calling me. that's cool. 

"that's the classroom next to the one we're in front of." i said, trying to rush this conversation to be over. it felt awkward. 

"okay, thanks. i'm sorry, i'm just new and i don't know where anything is. like, at all." he gave a forced laugh and i gave a closed mouth smile. 

"yea, i feel you. i gotta go."

i entered the classroom we were in front of and he went into the one next to me.

the entire period, to be honest, a weird guilt ate at me. nobody talked to me, and i didn't wanna leave a nasty taste in his mouth. but i was pretty sure i...well, did just that. 

my teacher's ramblings went into the back of my head, nothing processing. i never cared much for history, anyway, and everyone in this school was a dumbass when we went political. so, i sat there, one earbud in, a pencil scribbling rather than writing. 

bell rang, and class dismissed. thank christ. i can finally just be by myself. 

i, of course, walk in, and see the skinny wreck of a kid who i helped earlier sitting where i normally sit, scrolling through some app on his phone. he looked up at me and noted my confusion. 

"oh, do you uh, sit here normally?"

"well, yeah. i do." i paused my ear blasting music, and i looked down and back up. 

"i can leave if-"

"-, no, you're okay. if you wanna sit with me at least."

"yeah! you seem cool, and i don't have anybody else here."

i sat on the cafeteria bench, and the kid pulled out his lunchbag. it was one of those that had the silver interior, and was dark blue. i pulled out my notebook, and he looked at me confused. 

"do you eat lunch?"

i paused like i was in a freeze frame. "n..not really? the lunch here sucks, and i don't get the chance to pack my lunch."

"do you like pbnj?"

"dude, keep your food. i'm okay."

"i mean, i have it cut in half. no crust either."

i put one of my feet up, and i kinda remain in this non-verbal state. i had no clue what to say to him, and i wasn't sure how to reply. 

he pulled out the little container, and yeah, it looked like a normal peanut butter and jelly without crust. some weird part of my head had a passing thought of just "hey, what if this kid is trying to posion you or make fun of you?" but his expression seemed sincere. 

he pulled half of it out, and he reached out. 

"here."

i gave a soft chuckle and took it, and he returned it with a soft smile. 

i, admittly, didn't realize how deprived my body was. last thing i ate was half of my dinner night before, and i took a bite and felt like it was the first piece of food i have had in years

"thanks." i said, swallowing. 

"i have oth-"

"no, i'm not accepting anything else from your bag. your mom packed that for you."

"she also always told me to share, since what? i was 3." he said, and i shook my head. he chuckled, i guess it was his dumb attempt at a joke. 

"yeah, but probably not with strangers."

"well, in that case. my name is...jay." 

i smiled, wiping my cheek with my sleeve.

"my name's tim. why did you hesitate? forgot your name?"

"forgot my name, yeah," he said and i closed my notebook up. 

"kinda an issue, honestly, would get that checked on." i said, and i realized he looked mildly uncomfortable. 

"so...where do you come from?"

"oh, normal highschool?" he said, catching himself. "i go, well, went to martin luther high before they transferred me here. they thought i needed a good start for 10th grade and that place wasn't for me. you?"

"i..always went here." i spoke, distastefully. "this has been my only highschool."

"oh?" jay said, even seeming confused. "i thought this place was a temporary deal."

"yeah, that's what it's supposed to be. but i never had the opportunity for normal highschool. so, here we are." i said, and i finished off the sandwhich. 

jay gave an awkward smile and nodded. 

"makes sense," he said. "i'm sorry about that."

"sorry for what? nothing to be sorry about."

"well, from what i know about this place..." he trailed off a bit. "...it isn't the best place?"

"well, compared to what i have compared to this," i said, remembering the on grounds school at my residental (which involes people jumping out the ground story windows and listening to screeching nearly every second from what i know, mind you) "it's havard."

jay opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. "well, that's understandstandable. i'm sorry if i was invasive." he said. 

"nono, you're fine. don't sweat it."

"you sure you don't want anything else?" jay asked and pulled out a granola bar. 

"no, i'm-"

he threw the bar at me and i catched it last second, and he smirked. the bell rang, and he quickly threw his rich kid lunchbag into his bookbag, and zipped it up, like he was in a race. 

"take it." he said, and fumbled to get the paper lodged in his pocket, dropping his phone in the process. i got up and got it for him. 

"relax, nobody's gonna screech at you for being a second late here."

jay gently took the phone from my hand, and smiled. 'thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed! !! plz comment and kudo and jazz if u wanna


End file.
